


Honey

by tess1978



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Food Kink, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, i'm pushing boundaries here, vanilla sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess1978/pseuds/tess1978
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Curie discovers the secret of Fancy Lads Snack Cakes.</p>
<p>Summer uses this knowledge to her advantage in her campaign to get the stubborn ex-Paladin into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fancy Lads Snacks (Filthy_Bunny)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filthy_Bunny/gifts).



A year after the Institute fell to the Minutemen, and the Brotherhood of Steel had left the Commonwealth having banished one of their own, a thriving, happy, and safe community of humans, ghouls and synths had sprouted up in the neighborhood of Sanctuary.

Well, almost all of them were thriving, happy, and safe. 

The ex-Paladin, Danse, hid in the Red Rocket garage most days. He wasn’t antisocial, per se. He was friendly with the humans who visited him, bringing him weapons and other gadgets to repair. And over time, he’d stopped being rude to the ghouls and synths who he spoke with. Everyone liked him, but everyone agreed that he seemed lonely. 

He was very much welcome in Sanctuary proper, and he did come regularly to drop off work or to pick up supplies from the shops that had opened up along the street. But he was quiet and kept to himself, and preferred to live alone at the gas station rather than in one of the houses in the neighborhood.

The only person who felt close to him, who actually felt like she knew him a little, was Summer Jones, the previous occupant and only survivor of the nearby Vault 111.

But as close as she felt to him, she wished more than anything she could get a hell of a lot closer. When he sauntered up the street, it was all she could do not to stare at his thick, black hair, which had grown long enough to be tied up on his head most of the time. She wanted nothing more than to strip the shirt from that broad, muscled chest, run her hands down that tight, rippled abdomen, squeeze those taut, rounded ass cheeks….

Summer’s thoughts drifted into fantasy as they often did when she thought of the ex-Paladin. Her mouth watered, her belly clenched, her nipples tingled with need. 

She’d seen him looking from time to time, but nothing she had managed to do so far had lured him in. And she’d been pretty blunt. But he had decided that as a human, she only deserved a human mate, and was therefore beneath her somehow. As much as she’d scoffed at that notion, he refused to change his mind. 

“Madame?” 

She was interrupted in her musings by the slight synth doctor, Curie. 

“Yes Curie?” she said with a sigh. She’d told her a thousand times to call her Summer, but Curie’s self control was almost as powerful as Danse’s.

“I seem to have made a startling discovery. Would you like to follow me to my lab, madame?”

Summer nodded and rose, following Curie to the building which had served as a laboratory for the past several months. It was brightly lit and smelled… frankly, it smelled amazing. Sweet and familiar. Like morning toast and afternoon tea and those candles she used to buy at the farmer’s market. 

“Honey,” said Curie.

“Pardon?” replied Summer. She had lost track of what project Curie had been working on lately. 

“The secret to Fancy Lads Snack Cakes is honey.”

“I don’t follow.” 

Curie sighed, and held out a half empty box of the sticky treats. Summer took one and looked at it for a moment before popping it into her mouth. She could never eat more than one or two as they were very very sweet. They were about an inch across, deep fried little balls of dough which were soaked in honey and topped with pastel frosting. When she’d eaten them before the war, they had been soft, squishy treats. But two centuries later they were hardened and crystallized, but still delicious. 

“As you know, synths such as myself have a very difficult time resisting these treats. I was curious as to why. It turns out the secret to not only their appeal to synths but also their extremely long shelf life lies in the number one ingredient.”

Summer tipped the box up and looked. The first ingredient listed was honey.

Curie continued. “So I ran some tests and took some samples, and it seems that there is an enzyme present in honey which we require to live. Humans make it themselves, but synths, we must ingest it from any source we can. And the best source of honey is Fancy Lads Snack Cakes.”

Summer’s eyes widened.

“This truly is an amazing discovery, Madame. I have seen some bees here and there in the wilderness. Maybe I can develop a bee colony to help with synth nutrition….” Curie began to ramble on one of her sciency sounding speeches that always made Summer’s eyes water and head pound. 

But her eyes weren’t watering today. And she wasn’t interested in beehives or synth nutrition at all. She had a better idea. 

“Curie, this is fantastic, and I would love for you to pursue this. I give you my full endorsement. But…. right now, I have to go.”

Summer practically ran from the lab.

***

She dug down in her pantry, moving ancient cans and boxes she’d never bothered to throw away. Summer never was one for cleaning. Finally she found what she was looking for. A three quarters full bear shaped plastic bottle of Buzzy Bearz Best Honey. 

Alas. Rock hard.

She dug out her hot plate, filled a pot with water, and brought it to a simmer impatiently. She removed the pot and set the bottle in the water to warm while she went to her bedroom and changed into her favourite button down sundress. She fixed her curly blonde hair as best she could, pinched her cheeks and bit her lips, and then grabbed the now-liquid honey from the pot and headed outside. 

***

The big door was closed when she got there, so she headed in the front glass door and into the store. “Danse?” she called, not seeing him. She headed into the garage. He was sitting on the floor tinkering with his power armour. 

“Hello, Summer,” he said, smiling when he saw her. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I just wanted to drop by. I haven’t seen you in a few days and I thought you might like the company.”

Danse wiped his hands on a rag and stood. “I always like your company.”

Summer grinned and strolled over to the workbench. Turning around, she hopped up on it and crossed her legs, bouncing her top foot jauntily. “I brought you a treat,” she said, using her most alluring voice. 

“Oh yeah?” he asked. He hoped it was snack cakes. He liked snack cakes.

His face fell when she whipped out a small bottle shaped like… was that a cartoon yao guai? It was filled with a golden liquid. He lifted a curious eyebrow. 

“Come taste…” she said. Her voice was low and sultry. He frowned. He suspected she was trying to seduce him again. It was all he could do to resist her. She was so beautiful. Her golden hair, whiskey eyes and lightly tanned skin did things to him he would never admit. But she deserved better than some discarded synth. 

Still… he was curious what she had brought him. He stepped closer. 

Summer squeezed a tiny drop of the viscous liquid onto her fingertip and held it out to him. His eyes narrowed. He wasn’t going to fall victim to her wiles. He grinned suddenly and swiped the droplet off with his fingertip, and winked at her before popping his finger in his mouth. 

It was like a perfect explosion of heavenly sweetness in his mouth. Like snack cakes, but concentrated, and without the distracting icing he always wanted to pick off.

Summer smiled as she watched Danse’s pupils expand as the honey hit his mouth, and when he looked at her, she simply asked innocently, “More?”

He nodded eagerly.

She squeezed another droplet out onto her fingertip, but when he reached to swipe it away like he had before, she pulled away. “No,” she said. “Let me.”

She held her finger out to him and he hesitated a moment, but then his eyes closed and he sucked her finger into his mouth and moaned blissfully. His tongue swirled around her fingertip and she licked her own lips in response 

When he released her finger, she fed him another drop, and this time, his teeth scraped her finger lightly as she pulled it from his lips. Summer caught his eye and smiled, and she caught a glimmer of something other than a craving for sweets in his eyes. It was at that moment that she knew she had him. 

She squeezed another drop out onto her fingertip, but instead of holding it out to him, she brought it to her own mouth and licked it off. “Mmmm… sweet…” she whispered.

He stepped closer, his eyes fixed on her lips. She got another drop. He watched her finger as she wavered between his mouth and hers, finally relenting and letting him lick it off her finger, which he did with a deep, rumbly moan that came up from his chest and sent shivers down her spine. 

The next drop went to Summer. But instead of licking it off she simply pressed her finger to her lips and leaned forward. “Did you want to share this bit with me, Danse?” 

Danse gave in. The woman he’d been craving for so long and the sweet promise of her honeyed lips was too much for him to resist. He closed his eyes and licked gently at her lower lip once before sucking it into his mouth like he had always wanted to do since he’d first laid eyes on her. She made a soft sound that went straight to his cock.

She pulled back and squeezed a dollop onto her tongue, and his mouth crashed down on hers as he chased the honey sweetness inside. When the taste was gone he didn’t stop. Instead he pulled her tightly to his chest and stepped closer still, running his hand up her thigh as she wrapped her legs around his waist, her skirt bunching around her hips.

When he came up for air, she caught his eye, and began unbuttoning the buttons on the front of her dress, slowly revealing the smooth skin of her breasts, restrained by a creamy lace bra. Danse swallowed hard at the sight of her nipples shadowed beneath the fabric.

Summer held up the bottle and a thin trail of honey drizzled out onto her cleavage. Danse’s tongue followed, his hands slipping inside her dress to cup her breasts and lift them to his mouth. He found the front clasp and fingered it. He glanced at her briefly for permission, and when she nodded he popped it open and her breasts sprang free. Summer squeezed a drop of honey onto each nipple and Danse obligingly licked them clean, sucking her nipples into his mouth hard to make her cry out, and then soothing them with flat, gentle licks.

She reached for the bottle again, but Danse held his hand up. “I want you, Summer. I’ve wanted you for so long.” 

“I’ve wanted you too, Danse. Please...” 

He captured her mouth with his and lifted her, her legs still around his waist, the bottle of honey forgotten, and carried her through the gas station. His mouth was locked to hers and he tried not to crash too much as he stumbled with her in his arms to his bedroom in the back office of the building. 

Once there, he set her down on his small bed and looked her in the eyes. “Are you sure?” he asked.

“I’m so sure,” she replied. She got to her knees and pulled her dress off over her head before shrugging her arms out of her bra and dropping it on the dress. She reached for the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it off over his head. 

His lips came down on hers again, and she reached for his pants, fumbling at the button for a moment. He couldn’t wait. He’d waited too long already. He stood and quickly removed his pants, his eyes roaming her body the whole time, laid out on his bed like a treasure. He reached for her panties and slipped them down her legs. 

His mouth traced the remnants of honey on her breasts, down her belly to her navel and lower, finally settling between her thighs. Summer wound her fingers into his hair, the slight pain causing him to moan against her belly. He licked at the inside of her thighs, inching closer and closer to her core, smiling as she started pleading. 

Finally he settled his mouth on her apex and tasted the honey sweetness of her arousal on his tongue. He slid his tongue between her damp folds, gently at first, then faster, finding her clit and circling it until he felt her thighs quivering on his shoulders and she cried out, pulsing against his mouth as she came. 

He crawled back up her body, kissing as he went, until he was face to face with her once more. He looked into her eyes, and he kept looking into them as his cock nudged at her entrance. She was so slick and wet and tight he couldn’t believe it. Her eyes widened as her pussy stretched to engulf him, and she let out a small grunt when he finally bottomed out. 

He stayed still for a moment, enjoying the minute changes in expression on her face and the slight movements of her inner walls as she gradually grew accustomed to his presence there. He wanted to move but he decided to wait a moment to see if she would move first.

She didn’t.

Danse slowly realized that this was a game of chicken. He grinned down at her, but his grin faded when she raised her eyebrow and did… something. Her pussy contracted around him and he could tell by her face that she was doing it deliberately, tightening and releasing on his cock until he couldn’t take it any longer.

He buried his face in her neck and began to fuck her. She fucked him back, rolling her hips against him in sync with his movements. The heat and pressure built in his body to a crest and with a shout he felt himself spurt deep inside her, 

Summer’s arms wrapped tightly around his neck just as her legs were wrapped around his waist and he stayed inside her as his body cooled and his pulse slowed. He wanted to stay like this forever. 

“I’m sorry I waited so long,” he said.

“It was worth the wait,” she replied, smiling.

He kissed her, and her lips still tasted like honey.

**Author's Note:**

> This smutlet is the result of a conversation between myself and Fancy Lads Snacks about what made the snack cakes last so long. One thing led to another, and we both agreed the end result would involve Danse and some honey. 
> 
> This is now my official headcanon. I shall not be deterred. 
> 
> Ad Purgamentum, sister!


End file.
